Rocket Brat
by Leena LeBeau
Summary: What if Giovani(head of Team Rocket) had a daughter oooooo find out in the twisted world of Leena LeBeau
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon or characters from the show but I do own Amara  
  
What would happen if Giovani had a daughter lets find out in the twisted world of Rogue LeBeau.  
  
Rocket Brat Chapter 1  
  
"daaaaaaaad I'm bored"  
  
"then go blow something up Amara"  
  
"I already did and no one will play with me"  
  
"alright alright" Giovani picked up the phone and a few minuets later Jessie and James came into the office.  
  
"yes boss"  
  
"Jessie James I need you to entertain my daughter" a look of sheer terror crossed their faces.  
  
"what about Butch and Cassidy"  
  
"they are in jail now go please" they left a evily grinning Amara right behind them.  
  
"so Amara where do you want to go"  
  
"how about the gym"  
  
"um... are you sure I mean we could go shopping"  
  
"no I want to go to the gym"  
  
"alright we'll go" Amara is eight and a spoiled little brat. They went into the gym Amara pulled out a pokeball and threw it into the air. Out came vulpix.  
  
"lets play tag I'm it" Jessie and James ran around the gym with vulpix right on their tail flaming them Amara sat in a chair laughing an evil laugh. About an hour later Jessie and James collapsed.  
  
"thanks guys that was fun" Amara skipped out of the gym leaving them passed out on the ground. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon or characters from the show but I do own Amara  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Eight years later.....  
  
Amara sat in her room staring out the window ever since she developed her psyic abilities at age nine she had been locked in the house away from people. Sabrina came once a week to help her with her abilities but she was getting bored of her. A servant came into her room.  
  
"miss Sabrina is here to see you"  
  
"what ever"  
  
"shall I send her in?"  
  
"not like I have a choice" Sabrina came in she is twenty one with long black hair and dangerous green eyes.  
  
"hello Amara"  
  
"yeah yeah lets get this over with not like I have a date or anything"  
  
"okay please sit down" Amara sat down on the floor in front of Sabrina her long purple hair falling around her shoulders. She looked at a chair and floated it up she just randomly floated objects around using telekinesis.  
  
"very good now levitate your self" Amara floated off the ground a bored look on her face she had done this a million times she was pretty good yet her dad just kept making Sabrina come.  
  
good now circle the things around you Sabrina said in her head, Amara closed her eyes and the things in the air circled around her.  
  
are we done yet cause I really would like to go back to my suck ass life  
  
what happened to the carefree little girl I used to know  
  
she died when dad locked me in this place I'm not even allowed to battle  
  
I might have something to cheer you up put everything back and come down Amara put everything back and floated back down to the floor.  
  
so what is it? Sabrina pulled out a pokeball and handed it to her.  
  
it's a kadabra I thought you might want it now that your training is complete you are even more powerful than me but that you must learn on your own  
  
what are you getting at  
  
I'm just saying it might be hard to develop your gifts here Amara raised an eyebrow.  
  
you have a plan?  
  
I'll distract him with this whole speech of how your ready and you escape out the window  
  
I like the way you think  
  
now go to pallet town professor oak can hook you up with a license  
  
way ahead of you I snuck out when I was ten and got my license then went and battled all the gym trainers got the badges and captured some pokemon I guess you could say I am this gym's leader  
  
I see can you beat your father?  
  
yup even his powerful pokemon cause hes my friend  
  
who  
  
no one now I have to do something first then I'll be back  
  
alright I'll be here  
  
oh and thanks again Amara left the room and walked down the hall into a large metal room where a pokemon was hooked up to a bunch of machines. She floated her self down from the metal platform.  
  
hello  
  
mewtwo why do you stay hooked up to those things?  
  
because they help focus my powers Amara disconnected him from the machine and hugged him.  
  
what is it little one  
  
I'm gonna miss you I'm leavin an not comin back for awhile  
  
and I shall miss you but why do you desert you father  
  
he has kept me here since I developed my gifts I need to get out and experience the world will you come with me?  
  
you know I cannot but I will contact you in your dreams  
  
oh mewtwo I'll miss you she kissed him on the cheek and squeezed his hand before she floated up and out of the room. She went back into her room where Sabrina had a bag packed for her.  
  
you might want to change your cloths  
  
right Amara changed out of her long black skirt and halter into an short black mini skirt and blood red halter top covered by a black leather jacket. She pulled on her favorite knee length black boots and pulled her long purple hair into a pony- tail. She grabbed the bag and hugged Sabrina.  
  
thanks  
  
your welcome Mara Amara floated out of the window and flew away Sabrina smiled and went into Giovani's office. Amara flew over the city and went towards pallet town. She landed in front of a huge house she rang the door bell. A old looking man came to the door.  
  
"can I help you young lady"  
  
"hey prof its me Amara"  
  
"Amara dear god it is you come in come in" Amara came in and sat down.  
  
"how are you my dear?"  
  
"fine escaped from the hell hole"  
  
"does your father know"  
  
"no and I would like to keep it that way"  
  
"my have you grown into a beautiful young woman"  
  
"thanks so who are the new trainers"  
  
"well there's Ash Ketchum my grandson Gary and a couple more"  
  
"cool and how is Gary I remember him proposing to me it was so funny"  
  
"oh hes on his pokemon journey so are you the gym leader yet"  
  
"well when dad croaks I will be officially but other than that yes just takin a break"  
  
"I see you know you might want to go to pewter there is a new gym leader you should see if you could beat him"  
  
"sure sounds fun I'll go but first hang on a sec" she pulled out a belt and put it on it hung pretty low. She pulled out 37 pokeballs.  
  
"my that is a lot of pokemon"  
  
"yeah caught and raised them myself but I can only carry six can you keep the rest please some of them are birthday gifts"  
  
"of course let me get your account up again" Prof oak went to his computer and typed a few keys she started handing him pokeball after pokeball until she only had six left.  
  
"so who are you taking with you?" she opened all the pokeballs out came ninetails, pikachu, charizard, blastoise, venusaur, and persian.  
  
"wow they are pretty high level"  
  
"well I did beat the elite four and win the pokemon super bowl with them"  
  
"right I guess you should go keep in touch"  
  
"I will; return all" all the pokemon returned to their pokeballs.  
  
"professor since I am a master can I keep Kadabra with me as well she was a gift and I really want to have some one phyic to talk to"  
  
"of course I see no reason why not as long as you don't use her in battle"  
  
"oh but she will be persian is my pet shes spoiled"  
  
"alright bye"  
  
"bye" Amara floated out the door and took off to Pewter City. An hour later she was there. She walked in to find the leader sitting on the floor feeding food to his pokemon. She crept up behind him.  
  
"so is this your special blend" the boy jumped up. He looked at her and his eyes went stary.  
  
"my name is Brock whats yours?"  
  
"Amara can we battle"  
  
"you want the boulder badge?"  
  
"no I already have it but since your new I want to see if I can beat you"  
  
"alright lets battle" Amara walked back to the other side and pulled out a poke ball she threw it up in the air and out cam persian.  
  
"is that your first pokemon?"  
  
"no this is sapphire my pet this is my first pokemon" she threw a pokeball up in the air and blastoise landed on the ground. She smiled.  
  
"shall we begin?" Brock sent in onix.  
  
"hydro pump" onix was knocked out Brock sent out zubat.  
  
"bubble beam" Zubat was knocked out. Brock sent out geodude.  
  
"Brock will you ever learn Mathaias is water and water beats rock water gun" Geodude was knocked out.  
  
"good job geodude return, nice battle how about I take you out to a victory dinner"  
  
"or we could stay in and you cook I have heard you make good spaghetti"  
  
"that I do that I do" he took her hand and she recalled Mathaias and Persian followed her. They went into the back room where all his brothers and sisters were. They all crowded around her.  
  
"pwetty lady pick me up please" Amara picked up a little girl and looked her in the eye, she looked into her mind it was a beautiful place full of flowers.  
  
"you have a beautiful mind" the girl looked at her confused and Amara set her on the ground.  
  
"they're cute"  
  
"yeah my dad helps with them eventually I'll go on a pokemon journey just to take a break but I just can't find anyone to go with"  
  
"your welcome to come with me we could find something to do"  
  
"true but what would we do you are apparently a master or a gym leader so what would be the point"  
  
"well we could find some trainer that thinks he has potential and tag along with him"  
  
"yeah well a lot of those comes in here"  
  
"then the next poor sap who shows up here if he beats you then we'll go"  
  
"sounds good here try" he held the spoon up to her mouth.  
  
"mmmmmmm delicious"  
  
"alright lets eat" they all sat down at a table even Brocks dad came in and they ate. After dinner Brock and Amara sat in the gym talking.  
  
"BROCK I CHALLENGE YOU" a boy walked in followed by a pikachu.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Ash Ketchum from pallet town and I want a boulder badge"  
  
"you will have to beat me first"  
  
"bring it on" Brock sent out geodude, Amara sat in a chair and watched she could tell he was trying to impress her. Ash defeated geodude, Brock sent out onix. Ash's pikachu started a fire and the sprinklers went off. Amara created a barrier between her and the rain Persian kept its head in her lap. She stroked it and continued watching the battle. Ash used the wetness and thunder shocked onix he was out Brock was beat. Ash went into a childish victory dance and the sprinklers turned off. Amara went to Brocks side.  
  
"I think we found our sucker"  
  
"hey Ash I have a favor to ask you"  
  
"yeah Brock?"  
  
"I get pretty cooped up here at the gym I was wondering if we could come with you"  
  
"we?" Ash looked at Amara and his mouth dropped.  
  
"of course" Amara rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag.  
  
"well then lets go" Brock grabbed his bag talked to his father and then they left. Ash would not stop staring at her.  
  
"so Ash is it what pokemon do you have?"  
  
"um... well theres pikachu and fearow oh and caterpie and pidgeoto"  
  
"cool so how old are you"  
  
"ten you?"  
  
"sixteen, but your cute for a ten year old"  
  
"uhhhhh thanks so what pokemon do you have?"  
  
"blastoise, charizard, venusaur, pikachu, ninetails, kadabra, oh and persian here but she doesn't battle"  
  
"wow you must be a gym leader or something"  
  
"something like that so where we goin?"  
  
"well Cerulean is the next city with a gym"  
  
"then to Cerulean or bust"  
  
"are you always this energetic Ash?"  
  
"yup"  
  
"great" she said sarcastically. They walked till it got dark then Ash started complaining.  
  
"can we stop I'm hungry my feet hurt"  
  
"alright shut up we'll make camp" they stopped near a river and set up camp, Amara pulled out her black sleeping bag and laid it on the ground near the fire. Soon they were all asleep, but little did they know that James and Jessie sat up in a tree watching them.  
  
"hehheheheheheheheh the boss has to give us a raise all we have to do is capture that pikachu"  
  
"and that girl" Jessie slapped him on the back of the head.  
  
"shut up"  
  
"sorry but just look at her" she did the girl looked about sixteen with long purple hair pulled up into a ponytail with fair creamy skin.  
  
"She is pretty but our goal is pikachu not girls understand James..James?" James was staring at her his mouth watering.  
  
"come on we got a pikachu to catch meowth"  
  
"your right meowth" Jessie fired a net, Amara opened her eyes and looked at the net then sent it back where it came from falling back to sleep. Jessie James and Meowth were stuck in their own net.  
  
"what happened Jessie?"  
  
"I don't know" they sat in the tree until they fell asleep. It was morning Amara rolled over in her sleeping bag away from the light.  
  
"come on Amara get up" Brock shook her gently.  
  
"is the coffee made?"  
  
"no"  
  
"then I'm not getting up" Brock set to work on the coffee Amara smelled it and sat up she pulled her hair out and ran a quick brush threw it.  
  
"here your coffee"  
  
"thanks" she smiled at him and took the coffee. She drank it savoring every last drop.  
  
"you know coffee is bad for you"  
  
"shut up Ash so when do we leave?"  
  
"don't you want breakfast" she held up the empty coffee cup.  
  
"already had it"  
  
"Ash are you hungry cause I'm not"  
  
"not really lets go I want to get to Cerulean city as fast as we can" they packed up their stuff and left on their way to Cerulean city.  
  
They went into Cerulean City no problem.  
  
"lets go shopping"  
  
"you can't be serious"  
  
"why not Ash you really need some new cloths and Brock's could use a tune up and I need a new out fit"  
  
"I don't see why not shes right I do need some new cloths" Amara dragged them into a store. The boys tried on cloths after cloths until she picked an outfit. Brock was in black baggy pants and a gray shirt, while Ash had on khaki cargo pants and a red shirt. They paid for the boys cloths and she dragged them into her store. She went into a dressing room and came out in leather black flare pants and a blood red tank top. She picked that out fit and they left to go to the gym.  
  
"guys its late why don't we get a hotel room"  
  
"gahh with the money I spent on these cloths I don't even have enough money for another pokeball"  
  
"oh Ash still goin on allowance I can get it"  
  
"why don't we just stay at the pokemon center"  
  
"you can't be serious there are thousands of five star hotels and you want to stay at the pokemon center?"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"well you can I'll meet you at the gym at 7:00 I'll be at the clear mount"  
  
"wait I'll go with you"  
  
"oh fine you win" they all went into the lobby of the clear Mount.  
  
"can I help you miss"  
  
"yes I would like to get two rooms please"  
  
"alright will that be cash or check"  
  
"put it on the tab" she showed him her ID and he brightened up.  
  
"are you sure you don't want the presidential suite?"  
  
"yes just two rooms please"  
  
"yes m'am here are the keys"  
  
"thanks" they went into the elevator.  
  
"what was that all about?"  
  
"your to nosey Ash, ah here we are the club level" they walked out of the elevator she led them to the rooms.  
  
"alright here is my room yours is right across the hall bye bye" she walked into her room and shut the door, she went into the bathroom and showered then fell asleep on the queen sized bed. The next morning she was up and dressed with out the boys waking her up. She went to their door and knocked. When no on answered she walked in she found them asleep. She shook them and they woke up.  
  
"good morning get up Ash you have a gym meet today"  
  
"but I don wanna"  
  
"well you don't have a choice now get up shower and get dressed I'll meet you both downstairs for breakfast" she left the room and went down stairs sitting at a table she ordered a coffee and waited for the boys. They came down about half an hour later and ordered breakfast.  
  
"so Ash do you think you have a chance?"  
  
"and what is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I mean do you think you can beat Misty?"  
  
"of course I'm Ash"  
  
"god your conceited"  
  
"is that good?" she laughed.  
  
"you scare me sometimes" they finished their breakfasts and checked out of the hotel and made their way to the gym. They walked in.  
  
"so this is the Cerulean gym just as I remember it small"  
  
"and just what is that supposed to mean?" a Red haired girl said.  
  
"ah Twerp how are you?"  
  
"I am not a twerp" a girl stepped out of the shadows she was about twelve.  
  
"your right I'm sorry you're a brat"  
  
"at least I'm not a spoiled little brat"  
  
"no your just a brat with no manners"  
  
"and what manners do you have?"  
  
"I grew up in high society while you grew up... here how DID you stand it?"  
  
"that's it" the girl jumped at her only to have Persian scratch attack her.  
  
"so still have your pussy cat to protect you never fighting your own battles"  
  
"alright lets fight" she went into a fighting stance and the girl came at her, she brought her foot up and it connected with her head. The girl fell to the ground.  
  
"had enough Misty?"  
  
"hell no" she attacked again Amara kicked her in the stomach sending her into the wall. Amara smirked.  
  
"this is pointless I didn't come here to fight you he did" she motioned to Ash.  
  
"so you datin younger guys now?"  
  
"nope single and lovin it"  
  
"right spoiled brat"  
  
"if you want I can kick your ass again"  
  
"no need for that Mara I think Misty just needs to cool off" a girl Amara's age walked out of a hall way.  
  
"Violet!! How are you?"  
  
"fine you?"  
  
"fine"  
  
"haven't seen you in awhile you look great"  
  
"so do you but Ash here has come to fight Misty cause he would be no where near your equal"  
  
"oh please your soooo much better"  
  
"okay I won't argue" they cracked up.  
  
"man its good to see you again I haven't seen you since we were ten" Violet said smiling at her.  
  
"I know so hows the gym?"  
  
"fine Misty is the one who battles now because we have to much to do"  
  
"oh that's right Ash wants to get a cascade badge"  
  
"really well right this way you guys can fight in our gym" they all followed Violet into the gym the match between Ash and Misty began.  
  
"I love what you have done with your hair" Violet said running her fingers through Amara's long purple hair.  
  
"oh thanks yeah I finally grew it out so what's with your dating seen hmm?"  
  
"well I do like this one boy but he's way out of my league"  
  
"nonsense you can get anyone just go for it I bet he's crushing on you too"  
  
"you think so?"  
  
"probably oh look Ash won no surprise there I swear he wins by dumb luck all the time"  
  
"so why are you traveling with a ten year old?"  
  
"you really want to know?"  
  
"yeah" she pointed to Brock.  
  
"isn't he a cutey?"  
  
"oh yeah well looks like you guys gotta go bye e-mail"  
  
"alright" Ash and Misty came up to them.  
  
"what are you doing here?"  
  
"this moron ruined my bike and I want to make sure he pays me back"  
  
"so send him a bill"  
  
"nope not good enough"  
  
"look twerp you are not going with us"  
  
"yeah and why not?"  
  
"cause you ain't even strong enough to beat the moron so no"  
  
"come on little sis why not stick around here for awhile" Violet said.  
  
"but" she turned to find Amara and her friend s gone.  
  
"Amara I will beat you if it's the last thing I do" 


End file.
